Summertime Studying
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: Jack is one point away from failing his World Geography class. If he doesn't pass, it's goodbye Europe and a whole summer with his girlfriend. Luckily for him, the innocent Elsa comes to the rescue.


***I own nothing!***

** Rated M for smut and language. You've been warned. **

Summertime Studying

Jack hated World Geography. He hated his professor. But mostly, Jack had to hate himself.

69.0. That was his grade. If he screwed this up then it was goodbye Europe and his sweet Elsa and hello summer school in good old Arendelle. Not to mention that it was almost 90 degrees and he was confined in his dorm room for the entire day while his roommates were out celebrating the end of the semester.

Yup life was perfect.

"I'm so screwed!" Jack groaned. He dropped his head on his bed and tossed his notes aside.

One test. That was his ticket out of school. One piece of paper – a blank world map, and 20 multiple-choice questions.

Jack lifted his head up and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. His eyes flickered to his nightstand where his phone sat, along with his most recent picture of his girlfriend. She was smiling at the camera and dressed in a short blue summer dress with no straps, her bright blonde hair pulled up in a simple ponytail and her smile gorgeous.

She looked too beautiful. A sudden smile appeared on his face as Jack snatched up his phone and dialed her phone. A few moments later he heard the line pick up, and his heart began to race.

"Hello?"

"Come. Here. Now."

"Who is this?" Elsa asked with a playful giggle.

"A lost sea captain looking for a beautiful mermaid to guide him to shore." Jack purred. He heard Elsa sigh in disbelief yet he sensed the smile creeping on her gorgeous face.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Jack was laying belly flat on his bed, playing on his IPhone when he heard the door open and Elsa come in, carrying her bag and her notebook. When she turned her gaze to her boyfriend she felt her neck flush at his beautiful and toned muscles that were slightly streaked with sweat. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat shorts and suddenly all Elsa wanted to do was….<p>

_Whoa focus Elsa! He's the failing kid that's at the brink of wasting his summer at home! _

"You better have a good explanation for pulling me out of the mall and time with Anna." her eyes lingered over his naked spine and lower to his nicely sculptured butt.

"I need a beautiful girl here." Jack suddenly felt flaming warmth take over his insides as he looked up at his girlfriend. She was standing in a pair of tight black spandex shorts and a dark green oversized T-shirt that looked it was hanging on her thin frame. What struck him speechless was her small curved butt that the spandex tightened around. Looks like someone worked out in the gym these past few weeks….

_Whoa! Now that's a nice…_

"What are you starring at?" Elsa giggled, tossing her bag onto his desk.

"Uh…nothing! Thanks for coming! I really need to ace this!" Jack blushed and sat up on his bed. Elsa gave him an innocent wink before walking over to the window.

"It's too bright in here, mind if I…"

"Go ahead!"

"And why is it like a sauna in here? I thought you enjoy the cold." Elsa cooed. She flickered on the fan and a low hum began to fill the air. The oncoming breeze blew at her bright hair.

"Now, what are you stuck on?" before Jack knew what was happening, he felt Elsa's body fall on the bed beside him, her hand coming up to his back and stroking his spine with her fingertip. The little gestures sent shiver through his body and he let his eyes took in the curvy edges of her hips and the perfect outline of her butt.

"Geography, that's what I need help on. I keep messing up where everything is." Jack admitted bashfully.

"Ah that class you always seem to get distracted in."

"Only because I have the most beautiful girl in it." Jack chuckled. He closed his eyes as her fingers stroked slow, steady circles on his shoulder blades. Elsa looked down at his scattered notes and smiled.

"Here let me help. How about I point…and you say it." Elsa suggested. She held up the blank map to her chest and smiled. Jack watched her finger as it moved to Africa.

_Is she doing this on purpose? _Jack thought. He blinked and for a split moment he was sure he saw Elsa make a circular motion right on North America with her finger. The movement made his stomach churn when he suddenly realized where exactly she was pointing….

_Damn! _

"North America!"

"Mmhm, now how about this?" Elsa murmured. She moved her circling finger from her breast and across the page to the other….right where Russia was. On her left breast. Her finger made a small circle around it before giving it a teasing squeeze. A light moan escaped her lips and Jack blinked rapidly.

_Pull yourself together! _

"Russia," Jack answered, his excitement dangerously escalating. Elsa smiled brightly and put down the paper.

"Good, urgh it's still so hot in here! You don't mind if I take off my shirt do you? Don't worry I'm in my tank." Elsa assured with a playful smirk. Jack shook his head and Elsa pulled her T-shirt over her head and threw it off to the side. It was suddenly hard to divert his eyes from the outlines of her breasts against her tight tank top. Her nipples were peeking out dangerously.

_Oh no don't you dare! Conceal don't feel! _

"So how about this….if I answer each question right…I get a kiss?" Jack suggested. Elsa's eyes gleamed and lingered on his smile. She bit her lower lip to hold herself back.

"You got yourself a deal."

"Alright, so get on with it." Jack laughed.

"What? We…."

"I answered two right didn't I?" Jack reminded. He turned a cheek to her and this time Elsa blushed. She reached out to give him his reward when all of a sudden Jack grabbed her and dropped her on the bed next to him.

"Jack ! We gotta study!"

"You know I hate fucking butterfly kisses. Let's redo that." Jack murmured.

He reached out and kissed her full on the lips. Elsa closed her eyes and surrendered to him, her hands coming up to his shoulder blades. Kissing her, Jack nudged her lips open with his mouth and deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue in and tasting inside her mouth. A little moan of pleasure escaped from Elsa's departed lips as she draped her around his neck, her fingers brushing through his soft hair. His hands came down to her hips, holding her in place as he hovered above her.

"Jack …study….or say goodbye to Europe!" Elsa groaned. Jack smiled and kissed her lips, savoring her sweet vanilla breathe. Her hands came up to his hair, her fingers combing through it.

"Do you know what I'm still so lost on?" Jack murmured. He allowed his lips to leave Elsa's lips and make their way down her neck. He nipped at her warm flesh with growing greediness. He then sucked on the love bite innocently, making her mew. She smelled so good…just like vanilla. Underneath him, Elsa's hips came up, pressing into his shorts hungrily. She felt his growing hard erection and her excitement peaked.

"What?" Elsa breathed, her breathe becoming quick. She traced her fingers from his hair, down his cheekbones and over his shoulders.

"The damned compass. How am I to know where everything is if I can't remember the compass?" Jack whispered hotly, lifting his eyes up and starring down at her. Elsa struggled to answer.

"North is up,"

"How high?" Jack smiled. Elsa closed her eyes as his lips came down upon hers. They kissed passionately and Jack let his lips trail up. He pecked an innocent kiss on her nose.

"It can go higher." Elsa whispered. Her eyes remained closed as his beautiful lips trailed up her nose and to her eyes. He kissed them and they opened.

"Now where's…east?" Jack crinkled his nose before smiling widely and moving his head eastward. His lips planted soft kisses right up Elsa's arm all the way up to her wrist.

"Good job, now….west." Elsa giggled. He repeated the same pattern, his lips lingering on her soft arm and kissing their way up to her wrist.

"See…this isn't so bad. Now how about….south? That has to be an easy one." Elsa said, her breath quickening. Jack looked down at her and Elsa's lips curled into a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you don't know where south is…" Jack swallowed hard and his right hand left her hip and moved to the opening of her spandex. His hand traced the covered outline of her soft thigh.

"That's it babe," Elsa stammered, lifting her hips up to let him touch her. Jack smiled, his own dick pulsing with sudden want as his hand bravely reached the top of her spandex. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her as he slowly pulled down her tight and soaked pants. He moaned in satisfaction at the soft, silkiness of her panties. Elsa moaned herself, feeling something inside her burst as she let Jack stroke her thighs.

"Yes," Elsa stammered, her voice breaking as his fingers worked inside her – first making gentle circles and then rough, his fingers pressing against her suddenly wet clit. Her hips grinded up towards him yet Jack kept her down firmly. Suddenly it was all too much, his movements were making her dizzy with blissful ectasacy. His touch was becoming too much for her….

"Aaaah!" Elsa threw her head against his bed, her hands gripping his shoulders as his knuckles brushed against her clit. Jack groaned himself and let his fingers continue to stroke her in small circles, big circles, slowly, quickly. Her hips pushed up against his hand.

"Do you want me to stop baby?" Jack growled into her ear.

"No!" Elsa answered in between choked breathes.

"Good," and his fingers continued their magic on her wet clit. When her orgasm came and he plunged two fingers inside her, Elsa was so weak that she wasn't sure if she was conscious. Jack pecked a light kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay babe?" his own breathe was hoarse. His hand left her thigh and Elsa closed her eyes. Jack pressed himself into her, his hands taking hers and their fingers intertwining. Elsa opened her lips and swallowed hard.

"Why did you stop?" she panted. She moved her hands over his torso until they reached the waistband of his shorts. Jack sucked in a breathe as Elsa's own hands gripped the waistband.

"Elsa…"

"Hhmm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you? How much I need you?" Jack panted. He pushed himself up and helped Elsa with yanking down his shorts and freeing his dick. Elsa's eyes were bright with glee as she positioned herself just below him, her thighs sleek and needy.

"No, I never got a proper answer." she teased.

"Really? Then let me show you how much I love you, and I think you'll remember this for a long time." Jack smiled haughtily. Elsa grabbed at his biceps, her eyes widening and her heart banging against her ribcage.

"Fuck me Jack ," she whispered, so relieved that she let that out. Jack gulped as Elsa brought his face to hers and kissed him heatedly. He closed his eyes as she nudged his lips and kissed him harder, letting her tongue invade his mouth.

Her hands gently came down from his cheeks and ran along his neck and down his chest. Elsa stopped at the spot where his heart was and felt for his heartbeat.

_Thump-tha-thump-tha-thump. _Smiling, Elsa lifted her head and kissed the spot, leaving her lips on his chest and gently tasting on the warm beating flesh. So good.

"I love you so much, I want to take you to Paris, the city of romance…" Jack whispered, positioning himself above her.

"Yes!"

She gladly opened her legs, feeling him entering inside her so slowly yet so lustfully until Elsa thought she'd loose her voice from the cries she emitted. He calmed her rushing nerves, planting light innocent kisses on her lips and face as Elsa struggled to control her trembling yet happy body. She arched her hips up and let him grind into her until she was throbbing hard and tightening around him. Her legs tangled with his as they kissed, her hands coming over her head and her fingers intertwining with his as Jack pinned her down to the bed with his hips to hold her in place.

"And I want to fuck you right in front of the Eiffel Tower!" Jack groaned loudly and suddenly pulled out of her. Elsa panted yet she craved more for him and let him take her all in.

"Oh God Jack yes!"

"And then we'll go to Venice, and then Moscow…and then to Barcelona…and Prague…everywhere. Just you and me." Jack gritted, his thrusts becoming quicker and more desperate.

"Yes! I want to go everywhere! Take me everywhere!" Elsa cried. She fell into his rhythm and suddenly Jack lifted himself off her and pulled her up from the bed. She took the moment to drape her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he slammed into her core.

"Jack …Jack don't stop…I'm so…argh!" Elsa suddenly felt whole body exploded like a crazy firework as she welcomed each thrust. Smiling, his eyes gleaming, Jack reached out and kissed her hotly, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip and nipping it.

"Ah fuck yes!" Elsa moaned, pulling his face and smashing her lips against his as Jack continued to thrust inside her, his hands gripping her moving hips.

When he came inside her and her name filled the room, Jack groaned loudly and dropped on the bed with her, their breathes loud and their bodies covered with sweat. Gasping, trying to catch her breathe, Elsa turned her head and pushed her wet hair from her face, her whole body aching. Jack turned to her and beamed an innocent smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"You better pass that test!" Elsa seethed, sitting up and eyeing the rumpled and messy sheets with wide eyes.

"Then it looks like we gotta get right to studying." Jack chuckled, brushing a hand across Elsa's forehead and giving her swollen lips an innocent butterfly kiss. Elsa rolled her eyes and rose up from the bed.

"Yes we're going back to study, and I know exactly where." she smirked, grabbing her pants and pulling them on.

"Where?" Jack chuckled.

"Dairy Queen, I need a vanilla sundae! This room officially became a sauna! Get your keys and notes. NOW!" Elsa ordered with a playful wink.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Elsa pulled into the parking lot of the university. Opening her window, Elsa nudged her sunglasses from her eyes and smiled as she watched Jack stroll over towards her. He held his books under one arm and a piece of paper in the other.<p>

"Well? How did it go?" Elsa demanded. Jack stopped in front of her door and crossed his arms over the windowsill. His eyes took in the delicious sight of his girl wearing her favorite blue summer dress.

"See for yourself!" Elsa grabbed the paper from his hand and looked over it.

Sure enough, there was a big bold red **A **marked on the right hand side.

"You…passed!"

"What can I say, I have a very…enthusiastic tutor who gave me all the greatest memory tips!" Jack chuckled. Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot as Jack laughed and kissed her nose.

"So….now that I got an A, how about we go over to my place and celebrate?" he suggested.

"I don't think so." Elsa smiled and took ahold of his shirt collar. She playfully pulled Jack into the car and kissed him on the lips.

"Because you had to waste all of yesterday _studying_….our suitcases are still empty. We need to get right to packing….then we'll celebrate." Elsa decided.

"Then we better get home and start on it, because all I can think about is our little celebration…did I ever tell you how much I love that dress on you?"

"Haha don't try and change the subject babe. Until you're all packed, you better keep waiting." Elsa winked as her hand lingered across the control gears and took ahold of his.

Looks like summer break has officially begun.


End file.
